A Powerful Beginning
by Cheezeburger Lover
Summary: KAAMEEHAAMEEHAA...whoa how can she do that, could she be another... is this girl what we've been looking for...could she be the one to finally beat the mosterous Cell!!! Please R+R!!!
1. The New Comer

1.1.1.1.1 A Powerful Beginning  
  
Episode 1  
  
A/N: This story takes place just after Goku takes the massive Second Stage Cell to King Kai's planet and was destroyed in the blast.  
  
1.2 A New Comer  
  
Tears flooded Gohan's eyes after hearing his father's final words. As he knelt over, he hit the ground with his fists and yelled, "Why Dad? Why did it have to be you? It should have been me!"  
  
When Krillen heard these words he went over to him, put a hand on his back and whispered into his ear, "That's right little buddy, let it all out."  
  
Gohan lifted his head up to look at his dear friend but before he could see him something else caught his attention. Flying through the sky was an unfamiliar figure coming closer and closer.  
  
Krillen noticed what Gohan was staring at, so he looked over at Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, Piccolo & Vegeta, and yelled, "Hey guys, look up there!"  
  
Krillen pointed to the little dot in the sky. They all looked at where he was pointing.  
  
'Gee, I can't sense his Ki, hmmm, I wonder if Gohan can, since Gohan is a saiyan?' thought Yamcha.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" he shouted, "Can you sense his Ki?"  
  
Gohan just kept looking at the figure drawing ever closer.  
  
"Gohan!" exclaimed Yamcha a little louder.  
  
"Huh! Oh, um no I can't, they must be cloaking their Ki." Gohan replied. Something made him unsure of whether this unknown character was a he or a she.  
  
*****  
  
She flew silently through the air hoping not to be seen; to make her presence less noticeable she hid her Ki with ease. A little while ago she felt two people's energy disappear, she thought one to be Kakarrot, the legendary saiyan her mother told her about, because of the really high energy, and she thought the other to be Cell. She knew Kakarrot had a son, which was also on the battlefield. She felt sorry for the poor boy. She closed her eyes because the wind felt so good against her face, she opened her eyes and glanced over towards the people, she then noticed that a bald headed guy was pointing at her, which made the others look towards her. Suddenly she felt a huge amount of energy coming from just west of the baldhead.  
  
*****  
  
The Z fighters kept watching until their minds were distracted by a huge amount of energy coming from where Cell had been standing before Goku had taken him to King Kai's planet. As the dust began to clear, a little stream of light coming from that direction hit Trunks in the chest making him go crashing to the ground.  
  
Nothing could have prepared the Z fighters for what had just happened. Trunks lay on the ground not moving as if he were paralysed.  
  
"Ha ha ha! My aim is as good as ever."  
  
This cold, uncaring voice, brought everyone's attention off Trunks and towards it. To every one's surprise, Cell was standing there with his finger held out. He was in his final stage, Perfect Cell.  
  
"B..bu..but you exploded, and how could you get back to your final stage with out absorbing another a..a..android?" stuttered Krillen.  
  
"Well, why don't you be quiet and let me tell you. Well, yes, I did explode, but I now know what Dr. Gero meant by Ultimate Perfection," said Cell, his voice more proud than ever.  
  
"When I was created I was made of all of your cells as you all ready know, which means that from one single cell I can regenerate thanks to Piccolo's cells. When I reformed I used Freeza's to survive in space with no oxygen and with the saiyan's cells I became more powerful than ever before, arising from a near death experience. Therefore I was able to gain back my perfect form. Somehow when the measly planet was destroyed Goku's instant transmission technique was given to me and that's how I was able to get back to this planet."  
  
Vegeta was shocked to see what had happened to his son, a rush of emotions surged through his muscular body. With no warning he let out a yell, his hair turning yellow as it rose in the air; his eyes turning aqua green. He had turned into a super saiyan. He jumped up into the air and charged right towards Cell. Vegeta gathered energy, which formed a ball and threw it over his head at the monster who had killed his son. Before Cell could do anything else he was faced with a huge beam of energy. The Beam hit Cell in the chest and dust flew all around as Vegeta sent a number of littler blasts at him. He sent one last blast, and was completely worn out, he was breathing very deeply. His hair turned back to normal as he fell out of Super Saiyan.  
  
When the dust had finally settled, they saw that all the effort Vegeta had put in was a complete waste of time, because Cell stood unharmed, except for a busted lip.  
  
*****  
  
By now she was just about to land, she had seen what Cell had done to that lavender haired person. This made her really mad.  
  
*****  
  
"Is that all you could do, and you call your self the prince of the saiyans."  
  
Cell, laughing at the saiyan's stupidity, sent a Ki blast straight at him. Gohan saw the blast heading Vegeta's way and he tried to move him out of the road but before he could, the blast hit them both sending them crashing towards the ground.  
  
*****  
  
She landed silently; the people were too shocked to notice her presence. Her anger grew slightly.  
  
*****  
  
Cell gave a little chuckle because of the young saiyan who risked his life to save another and then said with humour in his voice, "Well Gohan are you going to fight me to save this worthless planet or lay around doing nothing?" Cell's smirk remained on his face.  
  
Cell's last few words rang through Gohan's head, enraging him to the fullest. Even though he had a badly injured arm he still wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Never!" yelled Gohan, all the anger showing in his voice, he lifted himself off the ground. Suddenly he felt an unfamiliar Ki growing slightly behind him. He slowly turned around, and what he saw was a huge surprise to him.  
  
*****  
  
She was so angry now that she couldn't contain her Ki any more, she notice that the boy who lost his father was the first to sense her.  
  
*****  
  
The others also notice the unfamiliar Ki. They also turned around.  
  
Standing in front of them was a girl about the same age as Gohan, wearing black leather boots, cargo pants with army blotches on them. As they looked further up they saw that she was wearing a khaki tank top. On her hands she had army-coloured gloves with the fingertips cut off, her kind of curly golden brown hair that shone in the sun light was held back with a bandana, her sparkling blue eyes had a look of anguish in them. Then the Z fighters noticed that she had a fluffy brown tail?  
  
"She's a..a..a Saiyan!" muttered Gohan with unbelieving eyes.  
  
A number of questions raced through Gohans mind at once.  
  
'Where did she come from?' 'Why did she come here?' 'Are there any more saiyans?'  
  
These same questions went through everyone else's minds too, but not with as much meaning.  
  
Suddenly interrupting their thoughts, she let out a loud yell, "I'm sick of you Cell, you don't even care that this poor boy's father just died to save the planet! Well that's all going to change Cell; you'll soon regret what you did!"  
  
She screamed in anger, her hair rose into the air, except for two pieces that stayed down the sides of her face, her hair flickered from golden brown to yellow, her eyes from bright blue to aqua green and her fluffy brown tail shrank into her skin. The yellow Ki around her had electricity flowing through it. Her power now growing at an extra ordinary speed.  
  
Cell was amused to see that another saiyan was stupid enough to face him, the Ultimate Bio Mechanical Android. However his expression suddenly changed when he felt how high her power was getting.  
  
Soon her power was head & shoulders above Cells and it wasn't stopping there.  
  
Gohan was looking at her with wow written all over his face.  
  
'Wow I wonder how she got that powerful?' he thought, he was a bit depressed to see that someone was stronger then he was. But he shook that feeling away.  
  
A second later he was starring into thin air.  
  
1.2.1.1 'Where'd she go?'  
  
She had moved so fast that Gohan and the others were not able see her.  
  
He turned quickly around to face Cell, but before he could turn the full way around he heard her shouting, behind him.  
  
"KAAAAAA!" she yelled, getting into position.  
  
"She's doing the Kamehameha wave? Gee I wonder where she learnt that attack, because only the people who have trained with Master Roshi are able to do it," explained Krillen.  
  
"MEEEEEE!" rocks hovering all around her.  
  
Gohan quickly looked at her; she was about 20 metres away from Cell. While she was gathering energy, Cell was also forming a blast of his own. His smirk still gone from his face.  
  
"HAAAAAA!" The girl's attack getting bigger and bigger.  
  
Krillen looked over at her, his eyes still wide in disbelief.  
  
1.2.1.2 'Her Ki is higher than Cells'  
  
"MEEEEEE!" her blast nearly complete.  
  
"Wow she's strong!" Yamcha said to himself.  
  
"HAAAAAAA!!" she yelled. As she let the blast go, Cell let his go too. Making a brilliant show of lights, both beams crashed into each other. More rocks flew about.  
  
Straight away Cell's energy beam began to lose control.  
  
'What! How can she have so much power?' Cells thoughts were interrupted as he noticed that the blast was only one metre away from hitting him.  
  
Cell put more energy into it.  
  
'Yes that should do it,' Cell thought, but it still wasn't enough to over power the young saiyan's energy beam.  
  
She also put more energy into the blast.  
  
Cell's emotionless face went to a pure look of terror, because of how close this saiyan was to killing him.  
  
'How could a worthless saiyan beat me!' his thoughts were drowned when suddenly the gigantic blast connected with Cells body, demolishing each and every single cell in it.  
  
Her eyes turned blue and her hair fell down as she quickly went out of super saiyan and fell on her back, lying on the ground she was breathing deeply.  
  
A smile flickered on to her face.  
  
'Yes, I beat Cell, but that poor boy will still live with out a father.' she thought as she looked into the little boys eyes, she then looked up to the sky. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she drifted into unconsciousness  
  
*****  
  
For the first time since they had seen her she had a slight smile on her face.  
  
Before Gohan could react to what had just happened she passed out.  
  
End of Episode 1  
  
Out takes!!  
  
Scene 1(In-between the stars)  
  
Director: "Action!"  
  
Tears flooded Gohan's eyes after hearing his father's final words. As he knelt over, he hit the ground with his fists and yelled, "Why Dad? Why did it have to be you? It should have been me!"  
  
When Krillen heard these words he went over to him, put a hand on his back and whispered into his ear, "That's right little buddy, let it all out."  
  
Gohan lifted his head up to look at his dear friend but before he could see him something else caught his attention. Flying through the sky was an unfamiliar figure coming closer and closer.  
  
Krillen noticed what Gohan was staring at so he looked over at Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, Piccolo & Vegeta, and yelled, "Hey Guys, is it a bird, is it a plane, no it's Super Women!"  
  
Director: "Cut, cut! Krillen!"  
  
Krillen: "Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist it."  
  
Director: "Places everyone!"  
  
By the Gigantic CheezeHead  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Wow my first Chapter complete, it's like a dream come true, yeah right. So what do think, please tell me what's wrong with it or what you like about it at whatsthatstench@hotmail.com and hopefully I'll get back to you. 


	2. The Awakening

1.1 A Powerful Beginning  
  
2 Episode 2  
  
3 The Awakening  
  
Her eyelids slowly opened, but all she could see was the blackness of the night.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
She slowly lifted her head up, and then she noticed that the boy who had lost his father had fallen asleep sitting up in a chair next to her bed. She decided to get up because she was really thirsty. He began to stir. She froze in an upright position.  
  
She was looking at him when he lifted his head up.  
  
He noticed the thing that had woken him up, the girl was awake.  
  
'Far out, I didn't mean to wake him,' she scolded herself silently.  
  
The next thing he did shocked her, he got up and ran out of the room. One second later a lady with black hair in a bun and a purple dress came into the room, followed by the boy. She turned on the light; the girl was blinded for a second. When she had finally over come the brightness, she noticed that the women had a wet sponge was in her hand. She lay back down on the bed. The lady then dabbed the sponge on the girl's forehead.  
  
Suddenly the lady spoke, "So you beat Cell?"  
  
The girl gave a little nod to answer the question.  
  
"Um, excuse me Miss but how long have I been unconscious for?"  
  
The lady hesitated before she answered, "Well, about 1 week."  
  
'1 whole week?' she thought.  
  
Suddenly she noticed that something was missing, her tail had been cut off. She sat up quickly and asked, "Where's my tail?"  
  
But she already knew the answer.  
  
4 Flashback  
  
*****  
  
She was about 5 when she was sitting out on the veranda with her mum, it was nighttime and there was a full moon out.  
  
Her mother then said looking up at the moon, "Gee, what a beautiful moon."  
  
She also looked up, "Yeah!"  
  
All of a sudden her eye's turned red, she felt her body begin to change shape. To her mums surprise she had transformed into a giant ape called Oozaru. The girl had turned evil and began to destroy everything.  
  
Luckily her mother new what to do, so she got a kitchen knife and threw it at the Girl's tail, her tail fell to the ground as it got sliced off. She transformed back to her normal state just before she turned the house to ruins.  
  
Her tail had grown back for some unknown reason and since then she had not gone out in the full moon again.  
  
5  
  
*****  
  
6 End of Flash Back  
  
"Um, you know that other black haired guy, his name is Vegeta and he got it cut off. Just in case," replied the boy.  
  
"Hey that reminds me what happened to that guy with purple hair?" she asked.  
  
"Trunks, he got healed by the dragon, Shenron," he responded. "By the way I never caught you name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, my name's Aureas. What's yours?"  
  
"It's Gohan and that's my mum," he replied in a cheery voice, because he finally new her name.  
  
Gohan's mum spoke again, "Okay, Gohan you better leave, she needs some rest and you do too."  
  
Gohan's mum turned of the light, then she and Gohan left the room leaving Aureas alone. She lay silently on the comfortable bed, looking up at the ceiling, totally forgetting the reason why she had woken up.  
  
'Ahh, it's so peaceful around here. Gee I wish Gohan didn't have to leave, I wanted to find out more,' her thoughts were silenced as she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Aureas ran as fast as she could, her feet felt like weights, but she kept going. She had to worn someone. She had finally reached the house, as she ran into it she bumped into Gohan sending them both crashing to the ground. As soon as they got up she started explaining, "He'shere,he'sgoingtotakemeandmybrotherawayandthendestroytheEarth"  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Gohan, "Slow down!"  
  
Aureas took a few deep breaths and then began again, slower this time, "My father, he's here and he wants to take me and my brother away, then destroy the E…."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence they heard a loud knock on the door. Aureas went over and slowly opened the old wooden door. Standing there was another, Gohan? She looked at the first Gohan and then back to the one standing in the doorway.  
  
"Which one of you is the real Gohan?" she demanded.  
  
"I am!" replied the one at the door.  
  
Then the other said, "No, I am!"  
  
Aureas screamed and then bolted through the door knocking down the second Gohan. Suddenly she heard a yell from behind her, "Aureas, help me!"  
  
She skidded to a halt and then turned around and what she saw was terrifying. She saw a great big ape holding Gohan up by the neck. She then noticed that it had become nighttime and there was a large full moon in the middle of the sky.  
  
The ape then said, "Well Aureas if you won't come with me by yourself then I'll force you too."  
  
With this he held up a knife, and he then, with a quick swish of the knife, stabbed Gohan in the back.  
  
"NOOOO!" screamed Aureas.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly she sat straight up, sweat dripping down the sides of her face. She was breathing very heavily. The sunlight pouring through the open window blinded her.  
  
All of a sudden the door slammed opened and Chi-chi ran into the room, "Are you alright? I heard a scream!" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. I just had a bad dream," Aureas said in between breaths.  
  
"Well in that case here," Chi-chi said handing her a towel to wipe all the sweat off.  
  
"But it all looked so real and yet not that real at all," Aureas said continuing her sentence as she wiped the sweat off her face, "Where's Gohan?" she asked.  
  
"Here I am! Are you all right Aureas? I heard a scream coming from in here!" Gohan asked as he walked in with his Pj's still on.  
  
"Yes I'm alright, I just had a bad dream." She answered.  
  
"What happened in the dream?" questioned Gohan.  
  
"Well, first…" she began; she continued to explain, leaving out the bit where the ape stabbed Gohan. She thought it might upset them.  
  
*****  
  
When she had finished Gohan thought out aloud, "Gee what a weird dream, I wonder what it means?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it means that my father will come back for me. But the weird thing is that I don't have a brother." Aureas replied.  
  
Grrrrumble, Aureas looked down at her stomach, "Gee, I forgot that I haven't eaten in days," she scratched the back of her head with her right arm and she had a goofy grin on her face.  
  
Gohan lost his balance and fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Aureas also started laughing.  
  
"Okay, when you're done laughing we can go into the kitchen and have some breakfast," stated Chi-chi.  
  
Gohan and Aureas stopped laughing and headed into the kitchen to have breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
"Aureas do you have some place to go?" questioned Chi-chi while making some bacon and eggs.  
  
"Oh… um, well … not really," she replied in a tiny voice, "My … uh … mother past away just a few weeks ago and…and, well my … um, father abandoned my mum and I when I was 2."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well you can stay here if you want," Chi-chi replied, sympathetically.  
  
"Thank you Miss," chirped Aureas, more happily as she knew she had a nice warm bed to sleep on.  
  
*****  
  
When they had finished breakfast Gohan and Aureas went outside. Gohan had said there was a nice place that his father used to take him and he wanted to show her.  
  
"Uh, Gohan I'm sorry that your father died." she said with some hesitation.  
  
"Don't be, because Piccolo, Krillen and Yamcha went to New Namek to find the dragon balls and are going to wish him back," he replied. "Hey! How did you know that it was my father that died?"  
  
"Um, my mother told me that my father had said that there was a young saiyan who came to earth and turned out really strong, his name was Kakarrot and she also told me that he had a son about my age. So when I was flying to meet Cell I felt two powers disappear and I thought one to be Cell's and the other to be Kakarrot's, because of the high power levels. Then I saw you on the battlefield and you looked about my age, so I thought you would be his son."  
  
"Kakarrot is my dad's saiyan name, you can call him Goku. Hey Aureas, how could you do the Kamehameha wave?" Gohan asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, my mum taught me. She was a really good fighter; I think she said that a Master…Master, um what was his name again. Oh yeah, Master Roshi taught her when she was younger."  
  
"Master Roshi taught your mum?" Asked Gohan, a bit surprised.  
  
"Yeah, do you know him?" Aureas answered.  
  
"He was the one who taught my dad the Kamehameha wave, and we are friends." He said.  
  
"Really?" She asked, also surprised.  
  
"Yeah!" Said Gohan, convincing Aureas.  
  
*****  
  
A little while later, after reaching their destination Gohan said, "Aureas, if you stay here my mum will make you study," he said.  
  
"Oh, that's all right, I think a good education is essential if you want a good job when you older, well that's what my mum says," she answered.  
  
"Great you can study with me!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Wow this is a lovely spot!" commented Aureas, just noticing her surroundings.  
  
They were standing on a hill with lots of trees on it, a river only a few metres away, some mountains surrounding the river and a waterfall just west from where they stood.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something," Gohan then dived into the water.  
  
Aureas a little bit surprised, took a deep breath and dived in after him. They swam for a little while then Gohan motioned to go into a hole in the side of the mountain with the waterfall on it. So she went through, by now she was beginning to need oxygen. Gohan was swimming up to the surface. When they hit the surface Aureas gasped for air, she then looked around her. She was in a cave; there was a ledge on one side and the rest of it was water. The sparkling water reflected on the roof to make it look like the rock was crystal.  
  
She swam over to the ledge to where Gohan was sitting, she was totally lost for words for a second, but she then said, "Wow! This is something, how did you find this place?"  
  
"Well, I was fishing when a huge fish swam in that hole back there, so I followed it and then I found this cave," he replied.  
  
"Gee, I wonder how many dragon balls they have found?" said Aureas, changing the subject, once again. "I can't wait to meet Kakarrot…I mean Goku, hey I know how we can find out, I could speak to them telepathically. The only problem is that they don't know my voice, but they know yours, Gohan."  
  
"How can you speak telepathically? King Kia is the only one I know who can do that." Questioned Gohan.  
  
"Um, I don't know, I just can. Anyway if you put one of your hands on my back and I think really hard on Piccolo I should be able to do it, um Piccolo's the green one right?"  
  
"Yeah, Piccolo's the green one alright," Gohan said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Want to try it?" Aureas asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets do it," he answered.  
  
Gohan put his right hand on Aureas' back, Aureas pictured Piccolo in her mind and then said, "I think I've got him, now talk."  
  
Gohan said hopefully, "Piccolo can you hear me?"  
  
  
  
End of Episode 2  
  
  
  
Out takes!  
  
Scene 9  
  
Take two.  
  
Director: "And, action!"  
  
A little while later, after reaching their destination Gohan said, "Aureas, if you stay here my mum will make you study,"  
  
"Oh, that's all right, I think a good education is essential if you…uh want to be big and strong just like you father…er…sorry what was that line again."  
  
Director: "Cut!"  
  
Gohan: "Hey Aureas since when did you need a good education to be strong."  
  
Aureas: (pokes her tongue out)  
  
Director: "Aureas the line is 'I think a good education is essential if you want a good job when you older, well that's what my mum says,'"  
  
Aureas: "Right I got it, er… I think."  
  
  
  
By me the queen of cheeze  
  
Author's notes: Hey do you like my fan fiction so far, hope so. Anyway please email me at whatsthatstench@hotmail.com for any compliments or complaints (hope there are none). 


	3. In The Blink Of An Eye

1.1 A Powerful Beginning  
  
2 Episode 3  
  
3 In The Blink Of An Eye  
  
"Huh!" Piccolo looked around to see who had spoken, but nobody had said anything.  
  
"What's wrong?" Krillen said, looking at the confused Piccolo.  
  
"Nothing," replied Piccolo, going back to what they were doing.  
  
*****  
  
"I know it worked, because I heard Piccolo talking, but I don't think Piccolo knew it was us." Said Gohan. He looked down at Aureas, she had two fingers on her forehead, her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was having trouble keeping the link.  
  
Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the gently lapping water was gone and a mountainous terrain took its place, they stood upon a tall mountain with barely any trees on it.  
  
Aureas stood up, Gohan's hand falling to his side.  
  
"Where are we?" They both asked at once, "And how did we get here?"  
  
They looked down the mountain, 3 figures came into view. One was green, he was wearing a cape and shoulder pads. The second was bald and short and the third had black hair and was wearing orange.  
  
"It's…its Piccolo, Krillen and Yamcha," stuttered Gohan.  
  
"So that means…" Said Aureas.  
  
"We're on…" continued Gohan.  
  
"New Namek!" Exclaimed Gohan and Aureas together, looking at each other.  
  
"How did we get here?" Questioned Aureas, for a second time.  
  
"I don't know, but Piccolo might, let's go and see them before they fly off." Replied Gohan, still shocked.  
  
Aureas and Gohan flew down the mountain and yelled at the same time, "Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha!"  
  
*****  
  
"Did you hear that?" Krillen asked Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah, it came from over there." Yamcha said, pointing at the mountain.  
  
"Hey, those 2 kids look awfully familiar." Stated Krillen.  
  
"Yeah, one looks like Gohan and the other looks like the girl who beat Cell." Yamcha said, while squinting to try and see better.  
  
"How did they get here?" Piccolo thought out aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but they're headed this way." Announced Krillen.  
  
*****  
  
"Look they've seen us." Said Gohan.  
  
They started to speed up and finally they landed. Aureas was a little bit scared of Piccolo so she stood behind Gohan.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo do you know how we got here? Cause we don't." Asked Gohan.  
  
"It depends, what were you doing last?" Replied Piccolo.  
  
"Well, we were just wondering how many dragon balls you had found, then Aureas said she could speak telepathically…" Gohan started to explain.  
  
"Who's Aureas?" Interrupted Krillen.  
  
"I…I…am." stuttered Aureas, finding the courage to step out from behind Gohan.  
  
Then Piccolo asked, "You can speak telepathically?"  
  
"Yes sir." Said Aureas shyly.  
  
"Anyway, she said that we could speak to you telepathically. But the only problem was that you wouldn't know her voice but you knew mine, so she told me to put my hand on her back and then talk. Then we found ourselves here." Said Gohan, rather put off from Krillen's earlier interruption.  
  
"Well, it's obvious to me that Aureas was trying really hard to get a telepathic link all the way to New Namek, at first the link was there because I could hear you. But then she was concentrating a little too hard and she must have used the instant transmittion technique to get here." Explained Piccolo.  
  
"You know the instant transmission technique?!" Exclaimed Gohan, very surprised.  
  
"I didn't know I could do it, this was the first time." Aureas said, amazed.  
  
"Do you think you could do it again?" Asked Krillen.  
  
"I don't know. But before I try, could I ask you a few questions." Asked Aureas.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Said Yamcha.  
  
"Well, um, how many dragon balls have you found so far?" Asked Aureas.  
  
"We've found 4 now." Answered Krillen.  
  
"Can we help you find the other three?" Questioned Gohan.  
  
"Sure, what the heck, your already here," replied Krillen. "Now there is one a couple of miles North from here." He said looking down at the dragon ball locator that Bulma had made for them.  
  
"Okay, Aureas and I can get that one, we'll meet you guys back here, right." Instructed Gohan.  
  
"Alright, we'll head for the other two, okay. Bye Gohan, bye Aureas!" said Krillen, the last sentence he had to yell because Gohan and Aureas and already taken off.  
  
*****  
  
"Race, ya!" Exclaimed Aureas, as she flew ahead.  
  
"Hey, you got a head start!" Shouted Gohan, racing after her.  
  
They had already been a couple of miles, Aureas still in the lead. Suddenly Aureas stopped in mid flight. Gohan didn't notice that she had stopped and ran straight into her, causing both of them to fall to the ground.  
  
"Oww!" Mumbled Aureas.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see that you had stopped." Apologised Gohan, getting off the top of Aureas.  
  
Aureas started laughing and then Gohan joined in as he sat back down.  
  
When they had finally stopped laughing and had gotten up, Aureas remembered why she had stopped.  
  
"Gohan, the dragon ball should be around here somewhere." Stated Aureas.  
  
"Yeah, we better start looking for it." Declared Gohan.  
  
So they started looking for it. They looked high and low, they searched near and far. While Aureas looked under every rock, Gohan searched in every tree, but they could not find it. Suddenly they both stopped dead in their tracks, they both saw a lake just to their right. But this lake wasn't like the ones they see on Earth. It was Gigantic and the calm water looked as if it were dead, the blackness of it made it look like an oil pit.  
  
Gohan and Aureas looked at each other, they both gulped loudly.  
  
"It must be…" Whimpered Aureas.  
  
"…In there." Finished Gohan. They looked back at the deep, dark, depths of the large black lake.  
  
"I suppose we better jump in and start looking for it. I think we should stay together, just in case something happens. Okay?" Questioned Aureas.  
  
"Fine with me." Replied Gohan.  
  
Gohan walked slowly into the dark water, Aureas followed closely behind him. They both dived underneath the surface. They swam for a little while, then they could just make out the outline of a large cave, which was not visible on the surface.  
  
'I think it's in that cave up ahead.' Aureas said to Gohan telepathically.  
  
'Hey, how can you speak telepathically this time without teleporting somewhere?' Asked Gohan, surprised.  
  
'Well, it is a bit harder to get a telepathic link all the way to New Namek.' Explained Aureas.  
  
'I thought it was all the same?' He said.  
  
'Yeah, Gohan a few metres is really the same as a few million kilometres.' Aureas said, being sarcastic. She had broken the link.  
  
Gohan just smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head. They swam into the cave, it was surprisingly brighter in the cave, so they could see better.  
  
'Look, I think that's it.' Said Aureas, making another telepathic link, she pointed to an orange ball at the back of the cave.  
  
Aureas, beginning to need oxygen, looked up at the surface and noticed that there was a gap between the surface of the water and the roof of the cave. She swam as fast as she could up to the top. When she hit the surface she took a huge breath and dived back underneath. She looked at Gohan; he was getting closer to the dragon ball. She then saw something move beside him.  
  
'Gohan, look beside you!' exclaimed Aureas telepathically.  
  
Gohan quickly looked beside him, but it was too late, a huge octopus had grabbed him around the chest and was squeezing him.  
  
'Gee, I hope this works under water.' Thought Aureas.  
  
"KAAAA!" she yelled, bubbles emerged from her mouth.  
  
"MEEEE!" a blast forming in the water.  
  
"HAAAA!" the blast getting bigger.  
  
'Yes it's working.' Aureas thought to herself.  
  
"MEEEE!" the blast almost ready.  
  
"HAAAAA!!" she shot the blast at the octopus.  
  
It hit the octopus in the middle of its head, the blast made a hole right through it. It let Gohan go and he fell limply to the ground.  
  
Aureas swooped over to Gohan, picked him and the dragon ball up and swam as fast as she could, heading to the mouth of the cave.  
  
'I have to get out fast, hey it would be faster if I teleport. I hope I can do it.' Aureas thought. So she put every thing out of her mind except for Piccolo.  
  
Suddenly they disappeared.  
  
  
  
End of Episode 3  
  
  
  
Out Takes!  
  
3.1.1 Scene 4 (two sentences in)  
  
Take 2  
  
"Hey, Piccolo do you know how we got here? Cause we don't." Asked Gohan.  
  
"It depends, what were you doing last?" Replied Piccolo.  
  
"Well, we were just wondering how many dragon balls you had found, then Aureas said she could speak telepathically…" Gohan started to explain.  
  
"Who's Aureas?" Interrupted Krillen.  
  
"I…I…am." stuttered Aureas, finding the courage to step out from behind Gohan.  
  
Then Piccolo asked, "You can speak tepalapecall … aurrr bla blur …heh heh heh…"  
  
Director: "Cut!"  
  
Gohan: "Hey Piccolo, cat got your tongue?"  
  
Piccolo: "Hey you've slipped up more than me."  
  
Aureas: "Rrrrreeooww, Fiesty!"  
  
3.1.2 By Cheezecake  
  
3.1.3 Author's notes: Hey I bet you didn't think that they would actually go to New Namek. Well actually that was even a surprise for me, okay well you may be wondering how, well it is simple when I was writing it I thought that it would be better if Gohan was there when they wished Goku back. But there was two problems one was that Chichi would never let him go and the second was how he was going to get there, so that's why I made Aureas take him there. Wow that's the third one complete; okay the outtakes aren't that funny but oh well. Please email me for any complements or suggestions. (If you forgot the email address it is: whatsthatstench@hotmail.com)  
  
May the force be with you!! (If the thing above doesn't make sense then just ignore it.)  
  
P.S. when the people are thinking it looks like this '' Kay? 


	4. Calling upon the Dragon

1.1 A Powerful Beginning  
  
Episode 4  
  
1.1.1 Calling upon the Dragon  
  
"Hey Bulma, how are you?" Chichi asked over the telephone.  
  
"I'm fine, so why did you ring, Chichi?" answered Bulma.  
  
"Oh… well didn't Trunks say that he wanted to see Aureas when she woke up?"  
  
"Who's Aureas?" asked Bulma.  
  
"The girl who beat Cell," Chichi replied.  
  
"So she's got a name, well yes he did, so is she awake?"  
  
"Yep she woke up this morning," Replied Chichi.  
  
"Well I'll tell Trunks."  
  
"Hey do you two want to come over for dinner, you can meet her then?" Asked Chichi.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you then, bye." Bulma hung up the phone.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder where those two got to?" Chichi wondered, looking out the window.  
  
****  
  
"Hmm, the next dragon ball should be about…" Started Krillen, but he was interrupted by a loud crash near by.  
  
"What the heck, was that?" Yamcha asked, looking over at where the sound came from.  
  
They saw a huge cloud of dust arise from the cliff face, then they saw three things begin to fall to the ground.  
  
"Hey, that's Aureas and Gohan!" exclaimed Krillen, as he swooped over and caught Gohan in his arms.  
  
Yamcha zoomed over and caught Aureas, just in time.  
  
Piccolo flew over and noticed that the third thing was the 5 star dragon ball.  
  
"Gohan's out cold." Informed Krillen, as he landed on the ground.  
  
"So's Aureas!" said Yamcha, also landing.  
  
"Well it looks like they succeeded in finding the dragon ball, but what else happened?" wondered Piccolo.  
  
"They're soaking wet!" exclaimed Krillen, noticing that he was also wet from when he had caught Gohan. He hadn't taken much notice of what Piccolo had said.  
  
"The Dragon ball must have been in water." Said Piccolo, picking up the dragon ball, "We should take them to that village we saw over the hill, so they can have a rest while we find the last dragon ball."  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Krillen, beginning to fly off.  
  
*****  
  
When they landed in the village, a teenage Namek greeted them.  
  
"Good day sir's, my name is Soprano. How may I help you?" asked the Namek.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if we could leave these two in your care, while we find the last dragon ball?" asked Krillen, gesturing towards Gohan and Aureas.  
  
"Sure, what happened to them?" Answered Soprano.  
  
"We're not 100% sure." Answered Yamcha.  
  
"Oh, well then follow me." Said Soprano.  
  
He led them into a dome shaped building; they saw two hammocks at the far side of the room and a table and chairs in the middle.  
  
"Put them on those hammocks, then you can be on your way." Instructed Soprano.  
  
"Thanks, we sure needed the help." Krillen said as he heaved Gohan onto the hammock.  
  
Yamcha put Aureas onto a hammock also.  
  
"Let's go." Said Piccolo as he took off. Krillen and Yamcha followed.  
  
*****  
  
Aureas ran as fast as she could, her feet felt like weights, but she kept going. She had to worn someone. She had finally reached the house, as she ran into it she bumped into Gohan sending them both crashing to the ground. As soon as they got up she started explaining, "He'shere,he'sgoingtotakemeandmybrotherawayandthendestroytheEarth"  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Gohan, "Slow down!"  
  
Aureas took a few deep breaths and then began again, slower this time, "My father, he's here and he wants to take me and my brother away, then destroy the E…."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence they heard a loud knock on the door. Aureas went over and slowly opened the old wooden door. Standing there was another, Gohan? She looked at the first Gohan and then back to the one standing in the doorway.  
  
"Which one of you is the real Gohan?" she demanded.  
  
"I am!" replied the one at the door.  
  
Then the other said, "No, I am!"  
  
Suddenly the one at the door started to age very fast, after a little while Goku was staring back at her.  
  
Aureas screamed and then bolted through the door knocking down what appeared to be Goku. Suddenly she heard a yell from behind her, "Aureas, help me!"  
  
She skidded to a halt and then turned around and what she saw was horrifying. She saw Goku holding Gohan up by the neck.  
  
"Hello Aureas, thought you'd get away from me, didn't you?" He said.  
  
"Goku? What are you doing, that's you son?" she asked almost crying.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're wrong, he is not my son. Well Aureas, if you won't come with me by yourself then I'll force you too."  
  
With this he held up a knife, and he then, with a quick swish of the blade, stabbed Gohan in the back.  
  
"NOOOO!" screamed Aureas.  
  
*****  
  
She sat bolt upright, then suddenly she started to lose balance.  
  
"Whoa … whoa…ahhh…!"  
  
Thump!!  
  
Aureas found her self sprawled out on the hard ground.  
  
She heard a moan then another thump.  
  
"Who's making all the noise?" came Gohan's voice from the floor near by.  
  
"Sorry Gohan, oww, I've got a splitting head ache." Aureas complained.  
  
"Hey Aureas, how'd we get on the floor?" Gohan asked only just noticing the hard ground beneath them.  
  
"Well, we …er…fell from…er…, I don't know." She tried to distinguish shapes in the darkness, but then gave up.  
  
Gohan also looked around but couldn't see anything. A short silence followed, but was then broken by Gohan.  
  
"So why'd you scream?" he asked.  
  
"I had that dream again," She said.  
  
"What dream?" asked Gohan puzzled.  
  
"You know that one where the big ape was holding you up by the neck," she explained.  
  
"Oh that dream." He said  
  
"Yeah well, it was the same except this time the second Gohan turned into Goku and not an ape." She explained.  
  
"My dad?"  
  
"Yeah, uh Gohan there's …er… something I need to tell you." She began.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Well in my first dream, you know how the big ape was holding you up, well he…er…kind of stabbed you in the back and that's why I screamed." She explained.  
  
"It's only a dream, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know…but in this dream it was Goku who…er…stabbed you. But I'm not entirely sure it was him." Aureas told him.  
  
"I doubt it was him, plus it was only a dream so there's nothing to worry about." Gohan said, he said this as if he didn't want to talk about this any more.  
  
"Um…Aureas do you know where we are?"  
  
"Um, no the last thing I remember was how that octopus grabbed you." She answered.  
  
"That was an octopus?"  
  
"Yeah, it was huge." She replied.  
  
"So how did you save me?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Well I blasted it right through the he…" but she was cut off by the loud squeak of the door opening.  
  
"I'll just check on them," Shouted a voice from behind the door. The door opened fully and a young Namek strode into the room, "So you two are awake, your friends are outside ready to call upon the dragon. When you are ready you may join them."  
  
Gohan and Aureas looked around, and then they noticed the hammocks just above them.  
  
They slowly got to their feet, Aureas muttered something that sound allot like hammocks as they walked past the Namek. When they got outside it was already quite dark, they saw Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillen standing next to a tree, the dragon balls all in a heap.  
  
"Hey you're awake, we can call upon the dragon now." Said Krillen.  
  
"Yeah let's get the show on the road!" Exclaimed Yamcha.  
  
"Wait, before we call upon the eternal dragon can you two tell us what happened?" Piccolo asked Gohan and Aureas.  
  
Gohan started to tell the story, Aureas filling in the bit when Gohan was unconscious. When they had finished, Piccolo ended, "And when you teleported you smashed into the cliff, that's why the both of you were unconscious."  
  
"So are gonna make a wish or what?" asked Krillen.  
  
"Ready when you are Soprano," Said Piccolo.  
  
"Right," then Soprano called upon the dragon Purunga. (A/N: I don't know what they say.) The dragon leapt right into the air, like a sea serpent.  
  
"What is your first wish?" said the all mighty dragon.  
  
  
  
End of episode 4  
  
  
  
Outtakes!!  
  
Scene 5  
  
Director: "Action!"  
  
She sat bolt upright, then suddenly she started to lose balance.  
  
"Whoa … whoa…ahhh…!"  
  
Thump!!  
  
Aureas found her self sprawled out on the hard ground.  
  
She heard a moan then another thump.  
  
"Who's making all that racket I was trying to sleep?" came Gohan's voice from the floor near by.  
  
"Hey falling off a hammock, hurts y'know!" Aureas retorted.  
  
"Tell me about it." Replied Gohan.  
  
Director: "Cut, Gohan you're supposed to say, 'Who's making all the noice?'"  
  
By Me the Cheeze Meister also known as, Cheezeball, Cheezecake, Cheezy,  
  
Rotten Cheeze, The Queen of Cheeze and last but not least Jenny.  
  
Author's notes: Phew*wipes forehead* I've finally finished my *counts fingers* 4th episode. It's not as long as I was going to write it, but I couldn't think of how to put the wishes into words so that's next chapter. I probably won't write my next one for a while *tomatoes thrown at face* Hey I'll be busy working on my other fic it's a digimon one, and if you happen to like digimon then just read The forgotten Crest. Oh and I'll also be trying to make my own web site. So don't be too disappointed, I will continue this fic.  
  
I hope people are reading this coz I put a lot of effort and time into it, so if you are please let me know (email address: whatsthatstench@hotmail.com in case you've already forgotten.)  
  
I better go.  
  
The Great cheezeburger lover is signing off and may you never go hungry!!! ( ( (  
  
1.1.1.1 Ö 


End file.
